My Own Kind
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Mewtwo, clone of Mew, looks for a place of peace and security. However, not all things cannot be disrupted. 1 organization, 1 gym leader, and an army of pokemon that will surely bring a new meaning of the words "Cloning" and "Super-Soldier". PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Shinymonkey8, can you guard the door?**

**ShinyMonkey: Don't see why not.**

**Me: *Ahem* I finally introduce to you-**

**Shinymonkey: Thanks a lot.**

**Me: What the?**

***Mewtwo shows up at the door with a gun in his levitation.***

**Me: What did you do to Shinymonkey?**

**Mewtwo: I gave him $20. Now, is that damn fic done yet?**

**Me: Yeah, here it is, just don't shoot me.**

**Mewtwo: Yin-Yang Yo-Yo doesn't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

**Me: Disclaimers too? BONUS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Legend:<strong>

"Normal Speech"

_(Telepathy speech made by Mewtwo, or any other Psychic types.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Wanderer of the Shadows<strong>_

_**Mewtwo's POV:**_

I am Mewtwo. I was a clone from my original root, the Legendary Mew. I was a combination of a bi-pedal human figure, but I had some feline features, and have the knowledge of any human alive, maybe even greater. But, I've always have despised humans from when I was created. They did so in order for me to be one of the strongest Pokémon in the world, under their possession. I refuse to take orders from them. But I have long gone past that. Since then, I disbanded a group of clones. They were once by comrades, as well as potential friends. From that point on, I was alone. This world is barren, and all we can do is walk amongst these humans and other Pokémon. Though we are not normal, we are shadows and walk in the moonlight. While I stroll in the moonlight with a cloak concealing my identity, I had set off on my own personal quest. It was my quest of finding a new home or at least find something that will give me some kind of purpose. My location couldn't be exact, so far. I have traveled to the vast and many regions of Hoenn, Johto, and even that excruciatingly far region of Sinnoh. I never thought I'd return to the region of where my roots began. This is the region of Kanto. There was once a cave that I tried settling into the city of Cerulean, but it was shortly overflowed by a group of either human teenagers or Trainers. Soon, I am struggling to move across this field. Damn it, I'm starving, and every settlement that has been suitable was shortly overran. If only my creators, Team Rocket haven't destroyed the once beautiful paradise, it would had proven to be luxurious. I do however, want to find myself in a place of security and peace. It no longer had that quality, I had to move the lake underground, and the peace of the other Pokemon was disrupted. I thought that the whole incident was started because of me, I didn't belong there, even though the Pokemon there welcomed me to their community, I just, didn't feel welcome in the first place. In the end result, I wandered among those around me.

_(Faitigue…It's starting…to catch up…)_

I grabbed hold of a sign post in hopes that I could keep my tall, but now anorexic frame upwards, and so I couldn't fall. I haven't eaten in days, and if I don't find a morsel to eat in the next few days, I may perish. My hopes were ignited when I read the sign that helped me hold myself up.

_(Saffron City…10 miles…)_

Convenient, I was coming from the city of Cerulean. It wasn't that far till I had reached my destination and settle in. The hood of my cloak fell down on my head when I took hold of the signpost, so I raised my head, trying to keep it still and on me, while I kept trudging.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saffron City, 10 miles, about 45 minutes later:<strong>_

_(Damn, took me longer than I expected.)_

When I finally entered Saffron city, I was aggravated, and especially tired. I couldn't see still in front of me, so I had to hope I could find something, a place of security, a time of peace. I soon had a scent up my nose.

_(What the? This scent, so familiar…but from where?)_

I looked at a nearby noodle shack.

_(I'm not eating here, the entire place is filled with humans!)_

My stomach rumbled in the acknowledgement of my nutritional value.

_(Dammit, fine then.)_

I trudged in the direction of the late night open palace of noodles. Teleportation would be a viable option for me if it wasn't for my exhaustion. I then saw an open window!

_(Perfect.)_

I ran towards the open window, and took a quick look inside.

"I mean that house, no one would dare to buy it!"

What? I proceeded to view the left corner; where, saw a chef talking to one of his employees.

"Well, it's built next to a graveyard! Course no one wants to take the place!"

While they were distracted, I carefully levitated an open bowl on the counter towards my direction.

"I know! A haunted house! What bravado! The hilarity of it is, they're the gullible ones! There's no such thing as ghosts, except ghost Pokemon, but no dead human spirits!"

They just laughed after the man finished his sentence. While I, was slurping ramen out of a bowl, with no chopsticks. I didn't stop since I was greatly famished. Though I was interested in one thing.

_(This, "haunted house?" They said its location was a graveyard?)_

I threw my bowl back inside the window, not caring where it went, and teleported away to the front entrance of the city.

_(Now, where would such place like a graveyard be?)_

Soon enough, I saw a large amount of fog radiating from 1 area. It seemed a little cliché, but I think that might be the graveyard. After fog cleared, A graveyard could be seen, so I started walking in hopes to finding the "haunted house". Soon after a few minutes of walking, all I saw was a large abode. It was mostly white in color, and it seemed a bit too standard and generic of a house. The roof was triangular; the doorframe was of course rectangular, and there were rectangle shaped windows. The only thing that would stand out here would be the "For Sale" sign put at the front.

_(What humans and their bravado to believe deceased spirits residing in this place. The only thing that will be haunting this place will be me. Heh, seeing the terrified faces of humans will be very enjoyable. And this place is perfect.)_

I looked at the sign.

_(Foolish humans.)_

I used my Psychic powers and threw the old tattered sign towards a conveniently placed trashcan.

_(Now to take care of the Real Estate agent who owns this old sell-out.)_

I teleported to a phone booth, and used my Psychic Powers to press the buttons and the numbers. When the line picked up all that was heard was:

"Hello? This is Real Estate Agent Bob."

I had no knowledge of how to speak human, so I had hope I could project my telepathy and make it a message into the phone.

_(Yes. I'm interested in buying that house in Saffron, the one near the graveyard.)_

I was thankful my hunch was right.

"Ha! Oh wow, alright who is this? All I need is a name and it could be yours for 1836168261 Poké-dollars."

Abomination! Are you serious? I just wanted the house, so I used one of my strong points:

_(Look. You better give that house for free.)_

"What? But I-"

_(That house is rumored to be haunted, the price would be devastatingly low, it's about 20 years old since someone last inhabited this old ricket, so you better have a price lower than 1 Poké-dollar.)_

"What if I don't?"

_(If you don't hand over the house, I'll make sure that the house's insurance rate will be out of your own wallet!)_

"D'oh! Fine! The house is yours! I need a name though."

_(Just call me Wanderer.)_

"Fine, the House is all yours."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Well, that's just fine with me. I need a place to settle in for peace, I don't have any money to start with, and, it's free, and I don't pay a , it's time to view the interior.

Since no one was awake at this late hour, I guess, it won't hurt to get the house some new "accommodations".

* * *

><p><strong>Mewtwo's Place:<strong>

Hmm. There's are 2 main bedrooms, with a bathroom (humans, I will never understand why they have these), a main room, and a kitchen. It seemed small, yet seems comfortable.)

The main room's living space is about 24 feet, 8 inches in length, and 15 feet, 9 inches in the width. I think it's perfect. It's enough room here for a TV, (keep up in the latest news), a computer (to do things that I couldn't have done before.), and maybe placements for the beds. I do have 2, so 2 things for each. I then inspected the kitchen carefully. I may need a fridge and other devices used for cooking. I have to choose the items carefully, so I could keep things limited. A bookshelf can already be seen here.

_(Looks like I may have to find my "accommodations")_

But first, where can I get some? Soon, a magazine flew by my feet, which came from the window, which was open through my living space. When I picked it up, I scanned the magazine.

_(Oh, this is just perfect.)_

In that magazine were computers, a TV, a miniature fridge, radio, and other little human trinkets I could use.

_(Time to make a large steal.)_

I just walked outside with my cloak on. I had to walk a few distances to find what the building would have looked like. I did not have the essence to teleport senselessly trying to find such a company, for I wish for no humans to see me. I then saw a striking large building that had "Silph Co." in its name.

_(Hmph. Fools, why build such a tall structure?)_

I just then teleported inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Silph Co. Complex:<strong>

Once I was inside, I had to make sure I wasn't been able to be detected. I then saw security cameras; I hid behind the secretary's desk. Breaking those cameras would be foolish. My best decision would to just avoid them, while staying hidden by using my cloak to conceal I had to do was to make sure to stay out of the camera lens.

_(At least that they're getting smarter.)_

Why I say that? There was a machine gun attached to the camera. I would have to teleport to a good range below the camera. I can always detect by using my Psychic powers to make it simpler. If I could rotate the camera the opposite direction as well, it could be easier to as well walk past them too.

_(Though, I am curious how they attach guns to a camera, although it looks like it's also a motion sensor, no matter.)_

I carefully used my Psychic powers to move the camera's angle to make sure that my image couldn't be seen.

_(Still, they are incredibly unprotected.)_

I was teleporting my way through the complex while using Psychic to tilt the cameras. 17 minutes later, I found a storage room.

_(Ah. TVs, a laptop, mini fridges, and what's a rifle doing here?)_

Oh well, I grabbed the things that I came for, even the rifles they had around.

_(Stupid Humans.)_

I then teleported out of the building while levitating the items that were in my tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mewtwo's Living Space:<strong>

I just organized by accommodations into the orders I desired.

I thought to myself. There's just too much that I do not know about my past. Should I uncover anymore of my past? No, I might hurt myself in the process. But, there's nothing else that I could lose. First things first, I should secure some files from Team Rocket, if they ever remember me of course. There's little traces of my DNA, and my blueprints are still are there. I can't put my finger on it, but there's just something missing as well.

I turned on the laptop, which I had a bit of practice to use the keyboard due to my large fingertips. When the screen came to life, I saw everything that was available to any standard human. Now, I've used computers before at New Island, so this is merely child's play. Since hacking is especially simple for a mind of my species.

I then heard some noise somewhere in the city.

_(Dammit, who would want to create noise at this hour?)_

I looked across the street that contained the source of the noises. It came from the Gym, one where trainers test their abilities to see if they are qualified to be a champion. But, who would have the audacity challenge someone in the middle of the night like this?

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person:**

While Mewtwo was looking outside through his window, there was a figure on the top of a building rooftop, which looked like he was a tracking something. He was wearing a black jumpsuit, which like it was part of his uniform. IS THAT TEAM ROCKET!

"I finally found him. I better report this to Master Damian."

Doesn't look like it. The figure disappeared, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Now the next question, which is, who would challenge the Gym Leader at this hour? Let's take a look.

* * *

><p><strong>Saffron City Gym: Sabrina's POV:<strong>

"Haunter! Use Icy Wind!"

"Haunt!"

This challenger is frustrating, not because he challenges the gym at this hour.

"Torterra! Counter with Leaf Storm!"

"Tor-Terra!"

I am usually a Psychic Gym Leader, so me having a Ghost-Type in the arsenal and category, it doesn't fit. I actually decided to give the Ghost Pokémon a try, ever since that boy left it for me.

"Gah! Torterra! Use Snasdstorm and blind them!"

"Tor…Terra!"

Next thing I knew, sand was in our face, quite literally.

"Haunt…"

"Hold your ground Haunter!"

I could hear him yell from across the battlefield.

"Alright Torterra! Finish em off with Crunch!"

"Terra, Terra, Terra, TERRA!"

That idiot, that sandstorm has made it easier to detect him, for the sole purpose that he had put sand on the battlefield.

"Haunter! Icy Wind to the left of you!"

"Haunt!"

I then heard that it struck something solid.

"NO!"

Well this is just perfect.

"Haunter! Finish him off with Poison Jab!"

"Haunnnn…"

One of his hands glowed a bright shade of purple.

"TER!"

He then strikes the frozen Torterra that I had him encase a few minutes ago.

"Tor…."

"Damn! lright Torterra! Use what you have left and use Iron Tail!"

"Terra!"

The Torterra struck Haunter to its side.

"Haunt!"

Just like I planned.

"Now counter by Payback!"

"HAUNTER!"

"Tor!"

"Grr. Use Crunch!"

"Torterra!"

"Hmph. Haunter! Use Double Team!"

"Haun, Haun, Haun, Haun, Haun."

"Now follow with Icy Wind!"

"TER!"

The attack came from all directions and froze the Continent Pokémon.

"Finish this! Shadow Ball!"

"Haunter!"

The icy body exploded on the contact of the attack.

"Tor…"

The smoke then cleared.

"Terra…"

The battle was over, which would be from the proclamation of the Judge:

"Torterra is unable to battle! Haunter wins! The victor of this match is Sabrina the gym leader!"

"You cheat! You said you use Psychic Pokémon!"

"I do, but I had decided to this a try, besides it was taking up space in the gym."

"Errgh! If you didn't use Haunter, I WOULD SO HAVE WON!"

"Please, I've seen a Snorlax faster that was faster than your Torterra."

"What did you say you-"

"My Espeon also had Signal Beam. In any other case, I would have easily defeated your team."

"Grr…I'LL BE BACK!"

Hmph. Sore Loser, soon, the judge, also known as my Father spoke up.

"See, I told you, trying Haunter would have been a benefit."

"Hmph. I guess so. But,"

I yawned a little.

"Who in the right mind would challenge the gym at 1:00 AM in the morning?"

Yes, someone had actually challenged the gym this early in the morning.

"I'm off to sleep, so should you."

"Alright papa…*Yawn*"

I rubbed my eyes to finally get some rest.

"Haunt?"

"Not now Haunter, it's late, we both need some rest."

He just looked at me with a rhetorical expression of a face.

"Well, I do, but you're a nocturnal Pokemon, so-"

He then pushed a ball near my feet.

"Ok fine, but just this once tonight ok?"

His face brightened up like a child and clapped his hands together.

I used my psychic powers to make the ball fly.

"C'mon, get it Haunter! C'mon, and get it!"

"Haunt!"

"Fetch!"

"Ha, Ha, Haun!"

He phased through the wall to get the ball that went through the door.

"HAUNTER!"

"Nice job Haunter! Here's a poffin!"

Well, ever since that boy defeated me, I have become more open, especially to this Haunter, who I treat like a pet, one that is very playful.

"Haunter!"

"Alright, I'm going to sleep, you can go to the Pokemon Tower or whatever, or even that haunted house, just be back before 8:00 AM, k?

"HAUN-TER!"

"Good."

I then walked back to my room to finally get some sleep. I still wore my hair in a long, loose fashion, and the old outfit that looked like a jumpsuit was replaced with a more casual fashion of a tank top and pants. I also had added some new Psychic wristbands.

"*Sigh* it's becoming more recent after each day. It's always endless gym battles."

I looked at a doll that I had before. I said it was a "former self." More so, it was based off, of my cousin, who I treated as a sister.

"Amber...I hope you can rest in peace..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, at least they're-<strong>

***Gunshot through the door***

**Me: Oh no.**

***Mewtwo gets in***

**Mewtwo:Start writing the next chapter!**

**Me: But-**

**Mewtwo: NOW!**

**Me: Alright!**

***I start typing***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Signs of the Doom**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*I start panting heavily*<strong>_

_**Finally, this thing is done.**_

_**Mewtwo: It's about time.**_

_***Mewtwo pulls the gun away.***_

_**Mewtwo: I'll be back at the end of this so we can talk about the third chapter.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon, Firework by Katy Perry, and My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina's POV:<strong>_

I felt something lick my face.

"Oh, good morning Espeon."

"Espeon…"

It just snuggled up towards my stomach, of course, while I was still sleeping.

"Espi…"

It was asleep and snoring cutely. I sat up and just smiled as I was petting her fur.

"Ah…I wish she could still be here too."

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 8:30.

"Now where is that Haunter?"

Then an idea struck me.

"Oh well, he's probably there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrative POV:<strong>_

Haunter, the ghost Pokemon was being very optimistic, a bit too optimistic for his own good you might say.

"Lalalala, sing the happy song! I'm chilling with my dead ghost buddies, it's so not funny, and I had a great time!"

While the ghost Pokemon sang, he unintentionally floated into the Saffron City graveyard. He forgot his made-up lyrics so he just sang as he went with some other songs.

"Cause, Baby you're a fiiiiirework! C'mon let your cooolors burst make em go-huh?"

Haunter opened his eyes to look at the structure in front of him.

"Yes! It's the 'haunted house' of Saffron! What silly people! They actually believed in ghosts when it's just me, a Haunter! Hahahahahahaha! Well, I've always stopped here and messed around with things so, why not?"

Haunter phased through the door coming towards the main room.

"Wow. Someone actually moved here? More fun for me!"

Unknown to the Pokemon upstairs was the fact that a ghost was partially destroying his home. That Pokemon was _Mewtwo. _Although, he seemed to be tossing and turning as it seemed that he had difficulties sleeping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mewtwo's POV:<strong>_

Where am I? That was the question that had been in my head since all I could see, was darkness, soon words started shooting from random directions, and voices could be heard in my head.

_**(A/N: To make things easy, I'll just put the words all in one quotation, but it's all that's Mewtwo hearing and seeing as they flash by.)**_

"Shadows, The Ultimate Life form, Apocalypse, Psychic Powers, Vengeance, Teams, desperation, prayers, manipulation, Tears, untainted power, destruction, Crisis of epic proportions, the truth, love, danger, promises, insanity, Adrenaline, hazards, and the end of everything."

What is this telling me? More words came into my head.

"Cloning, The Biohazard, prototype, evil, collision, perfection, souls, Project, Sevii Islands, world's end, Damian-"

The list kept going till it stopped at this one word.

"_Amber."_

_(What?)_

Of all the words, that was the one that struck me the most. I then saw a quick flash, which showed some sort an image in a split second. It was a lab, and then I saw something that resembled a shape, strangely similar to mine, where one voice quickly called out to me:

"Mewtwo help me!"

A gunshot was heard after that.

* * *

><p>I shot up out of my slumber in a quick second after that. I was panting heavily. I was confused.<p>

_(Who was that?)_

I then heard a crash downstairs. I just scowled as I teleported downstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haunter's POV:<strong>_

Ah man, there's nothing like trashing a house when someone's sleeping in it!

"I may keep doing this for the rest of my life! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

I then slipped to the "fridge" as they call it and opened it up.

"Awwwww…no ice cream?"

I then heard a teleporting sound.

"Alright, who's the wis-"

I was then, staring in the face of one of the most scary things I've seen, in my life.(Or afterlife, but you know what I mean.) That thing just growled at me.

_(You…)_

It was incredibly terrifying; it had human stucture, and had a few feline features. The freakiset thing of all, it had a freaking tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine!

"Sa-sa"

The thing then muttered the words:

_(Get, out.)_

"Saaaa-sssaaa-ssaaaaaaaa-s *gulp* Sabrina!"

I fled the house from that creature while screaming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina's POV:<strong>_

I was walking towards the Saffron Cemetary that was probably where Haunter would be. I was casually singing a song, although, my voice was still in a bit of monotone, I actually got into the spirit of the song.

"And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away, All this time you were pretending, So much for my happy en-"

I almost finished the lyrics if it wasn't for something, or _someone,_ who had his hands clung to my head like a Meowth in a tree.

"Haunter, would you please, let go of my head!"

"HAUNT! Haunt haunt haunt haunt,"

As the ghost Pokemon was babbling, it seemed as he was doing the hand motions to signify what was going on, most I couldn't understand.

"Haunter!"

"Haunt?"

"I'm going to see her, would you like to come with me? You haven't seen her in a few years."

He hung his head in a bit of shame, and then he looked up with a bit of, I think, joy, or another type of emotion, in his eye.

"Haunt!"

We then started walking, I then noticed the house that was usually in this graveyard. It ws sold. Haunter just clinged onto my leg.

"Haunter! What is there to be afraid of? It's just a house! And the person in it doesn't look like he's here right now! Stop worrying!"

He still clung to my leg.

"Fine! Watch!"

I knocked on the door. After five minutes the door didn't open

"See? Nothing! C'mon, we got to visit her now."

"Hau…"

He then was floating sulkily behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrative POV:<strong>_

Unknown to the female gym leader, a certain Pokemon was meditating. Key word: _**was**_. He was then watching her from the roof of the house after she was yelling at her Haunter.

_(A human, a female one to be exact, no matter, she is defiling my peace.)_

He then teleported down near the entrance of his home. Although, from about twenty feet away, was a figure in the same black uniform.

"Yes, target is still in the area, prepare the attack code Alpha."

The voice on the line responded.

"Copy that, attack plan Alpha is commenced."

The line then broke up.

"That girl could also prove some worth."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sabrina POV:<strong>_

"These should do Amber."

I laid some flowers that I had picked up along the way near her grave.

"Haunt…"

I couldn't believe it. He was actually crying. He was crying for someone that he had no knowledge of, (except me explaining who she was to him) I thought it was a bit touching.

"Haunt?"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

I saw Haunter's ears twitch a bit.

"Haunt!"

I then felt a bit of a shiver.

"It's coming, and it's also very close."

The presence made itself be known in a matter of seconds. All I could tell was that it's pyschokinesis energy pulses are not to be reckoned with. It soon came into our view, and Haunter clung to my head again.

"Oh my gosh."

It had human stucture, and had a few feline features. The body wass grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. It had deep violet eyes and two short ears. Although, what surprised me was the most noticable tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine. It then growled at me.

_(Human, for what business do you have that you tresspass my territory?)_

Unlike the Haunter who was shivering in fear, I wasn't afraid.

_(Hmph, no matter, I'll teleport you out of this place and earse your memory.)_

His eyes then glowed blue, although, I did the same, cancelling his psychokinesis. He was largely taken aback by this.

_(For why do you tresspass my territory?)_

"Hmph. What are you talking about? This is a graveyard."

_(Do not change the subject human! I know that this is very well a graveyard.)_

"Yes, and what do you assume that graveyards are for?"

_(I know what graveyards do! They are used to bury unalive fools and their carcasses in the earth!)_

"Oh, so I assume that my cousin is a fool?"

_(Yes! I- wait, I'm sorry could you repeat the sentence?)_

"So my cousin is a fool?"

_(Cousin, what are you talking about?)_

I just turned around looking towards her gravestone.

"Graveyards have some meaning to humans you know. They aren't just made to merely stuff someone into soil. It means that they had lived a good, wondeful life, and, people always,"

I started tearing up.

"Always…w-ww-want to r-r-reme-ber them. For who they-"

_(Were?)_

I looked behind me.

_(I have a large amount of intelligence, I could read your mind in an instant, if you weren't a Psychic either. Although, your emotions made you lose your mental barriers.)_

I was surprised, even though the Pokemon is a Psychic type. I just felt more tears on my cheek. I started to wipe them off, I don't like tears. It always made me feel weak.

_(Are you?)_

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

He walked over to the side of me.

_(Are you mourning over your lost one?)_

"Yes, like I said, she was my cousin, although, she had acted like she was my younger sibling, and I always had acted as her eldest sister."

I then swore I saw a small tear get in his eye. I just smirked.

"Are you-"

_(It's nothing human!)_

I just laughed a little.

_(I swear, I was not crying!)_

"Who said that you were crying?"

Haunter then chuckled along with me. He just turned away glaring out into the distance.

"C'mon, you need to learn how to live life."

He stayed silent. Although I felt to say:

"My name's Sabrina, I'm the gymleader of this place."

Thankfully, he answered.

_(I am Mewtwo. And don't think that we'll be "buddies" after this.)_

Soon, the silence was then broken by a twig snap.

"Did you hear that?"

We all then heard a voice which was about fifty metres away.

"AH DAMMIT!"

"Shh! They'll hear you."

I just collapsed anime style.

_(I honestly don't understand that concept.)_

"Hey! We can hear you guys, so you might as well come out!"

Although I soon regretted that descison. We were then surrounded by at least fifty men, who wore entirely black suits, had a biohazard symbol on their shirts. They all had weapons which were rifles and knives. Although, I was confused by the kits of tools that they caried. It looked like they were shipped from the hospital.

"Who are you!"

One man spoke up exictedly.

"We are an all powerful group of Medics from the Sevii Islands! We are Team Bio!"

Someone then smacked the man over the head.

"IDIOT! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!"

"Sorry…"

"Either way, let's go Team, attack!"

The men all lunged at us either coming to stab us or shoot us. Although, it was unwise to challenge two psychics with mere weapons. Most of these weapons could easily be reflected or they could be thrown back by themselves.

_(They're idiots if they think these weapons can penetrate us while we have psychic powers.)_

"Agreed."

The bullets were flying towards us. Of course, my psychic energy held the bullets in place. I just threw them back.

"GAH!"

"AGH! MY SPLEEN!"

This is way too easy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mewtwo's POV:<strong>_

I was fighting a bunch of men that were carelessly weilding weapons that would could easily be reflected back. I am now carrying knife with my psychic powers. It was actually easy to control and attack with the knife. I decided to start actually using other attacks besides using my psychic powers.

_(Shadow Ball! Aura Sphere!)_

I then used my attacks, bringing down those fools.

"No fair!"

_(Hmph. I am a Pokemon, so it's a flick of my wrist to use those attacks.)_

"Haunter!"

I then saw Haunter helping us by firing Shadow Balls, Icy Winds, and other attacks. I then felt something hit me in the side.

_(DAMMIT!)_

"He's weakened! Get his DNA!"

DNA? Why would they need my DNA? No matter, I'm not letting these dispicable humans get my blood.

_(Recover!)_

My flesh and blood started to recover and repair itself.

_(Stay away!)_

I then hit the enemies with a large earthquake.

"We may need to speed up the process, they're not going to give up, even after that Earthquake!"

_(I know how.)_

My hands then started sparking.

_(Thunderbolt!)_

I shocked all the soldiers who were around nearby.

"This should get some time for us to escape."

_(Alright, let's go.)_

I grabbed her hand and teleported her out of the graveyard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty feet away:<strong>_

_(Alright we are at a safe distance.)_

"Yes, hopefully."

We had teleported to the top of a building.

"Who were they?"

Team Bio? It doesn't seem like anything that I know. Besides, they were only heard about in the Sevii Islands.

"Wait, I think my Father once had worked there. I don't remember, but I think they were a large research facility who worked on the development of Vitamins, X-Items, and other things like the multi regions of Orre."

_(Is that all you know?)_

"Yes."

I just sighed.

_(Well, it's best to stay here until they leave.)_

Though, my sentence was cut short, when I just heard a gunshot.

"AHH!"

_(SABRINA!)_

I ran over to the fallen Gym Leader.

"Finally, we have you where we want you."

_(Damn you.)_

Those men soon came up on the roof.

"Finally, we have the DNA needed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrative POV:<strong>_

Mewtwo was flabbergasted.

_(What do you mean?)_

"Whatever."

A gunshot echoed across the city.

_(GAH!)_

Soon, blood was flowing from his arm.

_(Damn…y…ou…)_

"Heh,"

Mewtwo then collapsed.

"Extract them both."

A small team started taking the flowing blood from both of them.

"Perfect, we got what we need, I'll dispose these two."

Until he heard a loading of a bullet. He turned around.

"Don't touch another hair on her head."

There was a man in cargo pants and a red jacket appeared from behind him, with a pistol in hand.

"You!"

"Sorry Jack, but, I'm just protecting my daughter."

Another gunshot was heard.

"Jack, this is why I quit being in the facility."

The man picked up Sabrina and Mewtwo.

"There's some things that now need to be taken care of."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! I'm done. So, who was Mewtwo and Sabrina's saviour? Who is this Team Bio, and what would they need both their DNA for? Finad out in the next chapter of My Own Kind:<strong>_

_** The Bio-Clone Project!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hooray, I finished this Chapter, an interseting chapter of them all.**_

_**Mewtwo: Well, I think you should take a break, and start on actual stories, as well as edit them, as well, you should find a beta reader.**_

_**As if you could write something better.**_

_**Mewtwo: We'll see.**_

_***Sigh* I don't own Pokemon, if I did, then why am I still on this site? However, I do own the OC's that haven't appeared in this story that hasn't sppeared anywhere else, especially the future characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Project Bio-Clone, START!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mewtwo POV:<strong>_

Ugh. My head…I could feel something. This feeling, it's so, warm. As I struggled to even move, hear, or see, I heard a voice.

"Life…"

Life?

"Wonderful…"

What does this mean?

"Wobba…"

Wait, now what?

"Fet!"

That cry…I heard it before.

I soon opened my eyes to view my surroundings. I was in some sort of infirmary, where there was a sink, and my arm had a bandage around it. I heard the same cry.

"Wob…bufet!"

I just groaned in annoyance, in sight of the irritating Pokemon, and I was still in pain, since my head was throbbing for one.

"Well, it's about time you woke up."

I looked to my left, where the voice was coming from.

_(Sabrina!)_

Sabrina was just sitting on the bed looking at me with her hand over her mouth like she wasn't supposed to say something.

"Uhm…Mewtwo…heeheee. You, got, something on your face-"

She had bursted out laughing after hearing that. I just ran to the nearest mirror I could find.

_(What the?)_

There was an entire series of doodles, sketches, and other childish acts drawn onto my face.

"Haunt,haunt,haunt,haunt!(Man, I want to do that again!)"

I turned around to face the ghost Pokemon, Haunter.

_(You!)_

"Haunt?(Yes?)"

My paws had a large ball of darkness in it.

"Haunter…(Mother…)"

I chucked it into the ghost, sending him back and through the wall. Sabrina stopped her laughing fit after Haunter went through the wall.

"Mewtwo, it's really no harm done. It's just a small joke, besides, he always does these kinds of things to people."

I just grabbed a towel from the sink, and put some water on it to wash my face.

"Mewtwo, what are we going to do now? Those people had extracted some of our DNA, and they might come back."

I just stood silently.

"Well?"

I unwrapped the bandage off my arm.

_(I'm leaving.)_

I tossed the bandage in the nearby trash can.

"What?"

_(If you want to stop me, go ahead, I'm going to look into that "Team Bio.")_

"You are not going to leave here now! We have to make sure that wound isn't infected!"

I just looked at my arm. It still had some blood on it.

_(I can handle things on my own. I have more intelligence than any other living being on this planet, so I think that medical treatment wouldn't be necessary.)_

I closed my eyes concentrating my thoughts onto one location.

_(Farewell for now.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person:**_

Mewtwo had then teleported himself out of the infirmary room. Sabrina just sat back down on her bed. The door then clicked open.

"How's my little girl?"

Sabrina turned to see the person at the door.

"Father, I told you to stop calling me that, I'm twenty one if you haven't realized."

He came over and sat next to her.

"I know, it's just that it's hard, especially when you spent about the last thirteen years in isolation with her 'former self'. Sabrina, I'm glad that boy broke you out of your telekinesis trance."

Sabrina just sighed. Then she put a small smirk.

"Guess your right."

She then hugged him.

"Aw…I sometimes still miss those days."

Sabrina heard a cry from the doorway.

"Espeon, how are you?"

Espeon leaped up and curled up into her trainer's lap. Sabrina then looked at her father sternly.

"Father, do you have any idea who Team Bio is?"

Her father looked at her with wide eyes. He then stood up after a good minute.

"I haven't just heard of them…I was their lead scientist."

* * *

><p>Mewtwo just teleported inside his room. His thoughts were only concentrated on one thing:<p>

_(Team Bio…)_

He turned on his laptop. Typing noises were heard, until a *ping* was heard. Mewtwo then looked at the camera, or the reader.

_(Here's a few articles.)_

Mewtwo read the first article:

* * *

><p><em><strong>TEAM BIO HAS EMERGED ANEW IN ACCEPTANCE!<strong>_

_Team Bio were once the most successful medical team in Kanto. However, they were shortly out ruled by Pokemon Centers, so in their attempts to keep making money, they changed their facility to Pokemon research. They kept some of their medical traits by producing the best Vitamins, X-Items, and medicine for department stores and Pokemon centers. What their research is about is very unknown, but sources have been told that have Pokemon been involved in their research. That is all that has been said so far, however, we will always keep looking into this._

* * *

><p>Mewtwo then looked at the next newspaper article:<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BIO HELP OR BIO HAZARD?<strong>_

_The Team of researcher and medics have been discovered that they have been in DNA experiments and cruelty to the Pokemon they have been using. Their labs have been discovered to contain that one of their Pokemon, has DNA of genetic chromosomes that have been altered to go through a half-gender change. This was the first unisex Pokemon ever created, a male and female Charizard. This Charizard had also been able to produce sunlight at the moment it was called out. Further analysis had been shown that it contained Groudon DNA as well. Where does this team of medics find this research and technology?_

* * *

><p>Then, there was one last article:<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BIO'S RELOCATION?<strong>_

_The once proud team of medics has recently disappeared. Their base has been seen to be completely decimated with no traces of their research or technology has been left in the ruins. However, there was only an entry of one single scientist that was left in the ruins:_

"_I don't know what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create such a thing? This project, B.L.A.S.T, or __**B**__io__** L**__ife__** A**__rmour__** S**__upreme__** T**__echnologies, was this an error for my creation? My daughter, your father is coming home. When you are old enough and I am ready to tell you and for you to know about this, I will tell you the whole story. Now, the facility had been working on the armour technology for their extremely greedy purposes. They had been planning to use the armour for world domination. Actually, no surprise, but the technology had some over engineered DNA, which contained specimen samples of all types of Pokemon. There were plans of mass production for these armours. There was one last option for me. I had to destroy all of the progress and technology with one of their own projects. The project hadn't been complete yet, since the refinement stage wasn't completed yet, so there was only a prototype. The best one, was my own creation. _

_Codenamed: Proto-123, Eclipse._

_It was unbalanced, but the only one that could enhance a being's power to whoever wears it. I had been researching what would have been the best Pokemon to use as a base. Mew, having every possible type of move, was my choice. I was able to use this as the key of my research, and was able to build it. It was powerful enough to blow up half of the moon! And now there were still the balance issues. When I put it on, to destroy the base, of course, I had lost my energy in about thirty minutes. However, this armour had one thing that the others didn't. A unique source when exhausted. An adrenaline boost. It would of course enhance their abilities, but enough to change the armour's appearance. The looks weren't just for show, but I'd rather go into detail when I finished perfecting the armour, and I have finished creating a mind, a soul for it as well. If you wish to awaken Eclipse, then you must enter a password. But for now, I must take my leave and forget the ruinous research I've created, forever."_

_Now, who is this mysterious scientist? We have no more evidence in these ruined labs, but I assume that this Armour Project would have been a very large threat._

* * *

><p>Mewtwo looked at the observed articles. He was confused beyond belief.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mewtwo's POV:<strong>_

What does it all mean? These articles, they explain of such profanity of a human able to use a Pokemon as an armour, it doesn't make sense! Is this even possible? I started putting a command for printing the articles. I just put my head in my hands while it was printing.

_(Does this even exist? Eclipse, a Pokemon that started as a shell for a weapon, to have a soul?)_

I heard a knock. I just turned around and opened it with my psychic powers.

"Wouldn't standing up and opening it manually been easier?"

No less, the person who was at my door was Sabrina.

_(What do you want Sabrina? Shouldn't you be battling other weakling trainers?)_

"My father told me everything."

I just turned around to face her.

_(What do you mean by everything?)_

"He told me enough to know the Eclipse Pokemon Armour password."

I just scowled under my breath. I just turned around to face the printing article in front of me.

"I wish to bring hope to humanity."

I turned around to look at her.

_(I beg your pardon?)_

"I wish to bring hope to humanity. My father had intended to use the Armour for peace, so he chose one that would fit the situation."

I just scoffed.

_(And just how is building a weapon a start for bringing hope to humans?)_

I looked at my newly printed-papers.

_(And from the looks of it, they may be trying too hard to create a powerful design.)_

I handed her the paper with the report of the armour, which included a picture.

"It's almost similar to your design and body structure."

The picture, although not very clear, did have my body structure, but a tad shorter, it was blue in body color, had purple stomach, black hand and leg highlights, a facial structure similar to those of a "Lucario" had a spike in it's chest, and a tail the same colour of it's stomach. One difference was that one of the arms was a bit shaped to fit like a blade.

"Haunter!(Ha! I think he did a great imitation of you!)"

Mewtwo turned around to face the ghost Pokemon.

_(You!)_

"Haunter Haunt, Haunter!(Catch me if you can sucker!)"

The ghost Pokemon phased upstairs, where Sabrina and I had to go and chase him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** Person:**_

Although, as these two were chasing a very irritating Haunter, there was a man outside the Saffron City Gym door.

"Was it a right thing to tell her of the truth?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile on an island that was out of a normal person's view:<strong>_

A man in a white coat was walking on the island with another man in a black suit. They were both carrying a few vials. The black suited man tripped over a rock, but landed perfectly on his feet to catch the vials.

"Don't drop those."

"So I screwed up part of the mission in getting the DNA and genetics. It wasn't that large of a deal."

The man in the lab coat turned around to face him. He looked in his mid forties, wore a pair of glasses, had a bald spot, with some grey hair jutting out away from that part of the scalp, and had a small beard coming from his chin.

"Yes it is a 'big deal'. Thanks to you, our jobs are on the line!"

The black suited man looked at him.

"Albert, it's no big deal at all. I engineer the DNA, boss likes me again, he forgets this ever happened, problem solved. Besides! I have gotten better in that field!"

The white suited man just looked forward.

"If you're talking about stupidity Johnny, then yes."

They kept walking until they had reached a rocky mountain wall. Albert then touched a part of the wall.

"It's Albert, the password is Lines in the Sand."

"Password accepted."

The large part of the wall gave way, showing a dark room ahead of them.

"Let's just hurry Johnny."

Albert just walked in casually, while Johnny was struggling to carry the large amount of vials.

* * *

><p>In a large dark room, they were faced with many brightly alit computer screens, a few closed doors that said: DANGER DO NOT ENTER, in front of them, and some scientists conversing with each other. Upon entering they see someone in front of one of the colorful monitors.<p>

"You two are late, the other teams got here about twenty seven minutes ago."

Albert stepped back a little holding his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to get this idiot to do better."

"You better Albert."

The dark man held his hand out.

"Hand me those vials."

Johnny stumbled to walk with the box of vials.

"Oh for crying out loud."

The box was swiped out of Johnny's hands.

"Now, let's get started."

He turned on a mic near the desk.

"Calling the top scientists of Team Bio, to the board room! I want you all there in less than two minutes!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two minutes later, borad room:<strong>_

So far there were only seven scientists in the room. The leading man, who had stepped out of the darkness had worn a dark black suit, black pants to fit him. He also had a red tie. His hair had spiked up and combed back a bit unnaturally, that he could pass off as the next Phoenix Wright. A scientist next to him spoke from the left of him.

"Excuse me Master Damian, I would just like to say that you should really stop watching those Internet meme videos."

Damian struck a finger out in front of the scientist's face.

"I object Carl!"

Damian heard the door open, to see a stout scientist walking into the room.

"You're late."

The man stopped to look at Damian.

"I'm sorry, I had to finish working on this latest project that you might like."

The stout man then held a portable USB. Damian then took the object from his fingers.

"For what is on this Mitch?"

Mitch sat in his chair.

"Load the file sir."

Damian then turned on the projector, while putting the USB in his laptop, bringing up a few drawings and stats.

"Ah. I see. So this was worth a bit of your time to get here. Do you have the plans or blueprints for this new project?"

Mitch pointed to a drawing document.

"Third on the left."

Soon, a drawing of at least four of three different beings were on the screen.

"Excellent. Since you are the one that had engineered this, you will be off of the soldier and armour project. You will get started on building this right away."

Damian turned to face the other seven scientists.

"Now, for the rest of you. You'll be in charge in creating your own Bio-Clone. You must have it be based on this Pokemon's body structure."

A picture of our favourite purple feline humanoid appeared on-screen.

"You are allowed to tamper with the type elements, as long as when their fetus forms are created, it will be up for inspection. And remember, I need their DNA and statistics to not match as individuals, in a sense, create a completely different person."

Soon, almost every scientist started flooding out, until Damian called out to Albert.

"Albert, you are not dismissed yet."

Albert turned around to face Damian.

"Uh, may I ask why?"

Damian then pulled a lever, revealing a dark room on the other side of a door.

"You Albert are going to work on a special project for me."

Albert looked at the room with a nervous look. Damian just shook his head.

"Don't let the dark ominous room intimidate you. All you need for this creation is in here."

Albert and Damian walked into the room.

"Sir, what's this room for anyway?"

"This room is a top-secret room for you. Since you are the top scientist, you are to build me a _female_ clone. And remember, not to have it match it all. And one more thing, the adrenaline boost must be required."

Albert just looked extremely surprised.

"What? But I-"

Damian looked at him with a fixed gaze of a glare.

"Albert, I am fully aware that you were friends with _him_. He has surely taught you something about _that_."

Albert looked at Damian with a cold gaze under his hair.

"Fine, I just need the blueprints, the female DNA, and it might take me a month."

Damian looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"Well, if you want _completely _different and unique individuals, it's gonna take awhile to adjust the DNA to make it into only containing chromosomes, genetic makeup, and physical appearances, as well as building finding the old blueprints."

Damian just shook his head.

"Why?"

Albert just put his face into a thinking position.

"I don't know, I just follow what the author writes about, I'm not even sure if that's possible. But I'm pretty sure it involves splcing the sturture genes, implant female hormones and chromosones, something similar to a gender change. But don't you worry sir, I'll have it done within the month."

Damian just walked out of the room.

"Fine, you have a month, as well as the others."

The door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Damian entered an elevator, seeing a locked door with a keyphrase. He just pressed the button, and spoke into it<p>

"Phoinex Rose."

The door opened revealing yet another, dark room. (This guy sure loves dark rooms.)

* * *

><p>Damian entered his office and sat in his desk, so to speak.<p>

"That power, I will refuse to give up until I have it."

He then pressed a button opening another door.

"And now, I will ask you again, what is the key to your power?"

Eyes then opened up in the darkness.

_(I will never tell you the key, that power, it should be used for harmony, not greed! Never greed!)_

Another button was heard as it was pushed.

"GAAAAAAAHHHAAAAHHHHH!"

Volts were heard that seemed like the power was set at twenty three-milliamps.

"You…will…tell….ME!"

Soon, the shock had ended, where a purple tail drooped below him.

_(Not…a chance…in hell…)_

Damian just turned around with his back facing the dark figure.

"So much talk for someone who has been shocked with a lethal dose of electricity. From the looks of things, you won't last much longer, but I need that secret. So, I think I'll stop, you are needed for helping me create your female counterpart."

Damian walked away leaving the purple tailed figure. Thoughts streamed through the head of the dark figure:

_Well I'll be damned. I just hope I can make the next month, the boost has got to kick in soon, I don't have much time left…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welp. I'm done.<em>**

**_Mewtwo: There's a reference._**

**_I know, I put it in there intentionally, hope someone can find out where it is, and where it comes from._**

**_*Mewtwo's watch beeps.*_**

**_Mewtwo: I have to go, I have a date with Neva and Lyric._**

**_I love other author characters, I don't own them either._**

**_Mewtwo: Lyric, hey, I'll be there in a sec._**

**_*bleep*_**

**_Mewtwo: Neva, is Morgan taking care of him? Yes, yes, I'll be there. I love you too._**

**_*I just sweadrop*_**

**_Uh...Mewtwo, that's not-_**

**_*Mewtwo just teleports out of room.*_**

**_?: IS HE ON ANOTHER DATE WITH THOSE TWO?_**

**_Uh, yes._**

**_*Another teleporting sound was heard.*_**

**_Oh this will not end well._**


	4. Little Update

Update: Hey, to those who still are subscribed to this fic, its been officially put on haitus. Now, if you still want to see some Mewtwo clone and face busting action, along with a bit of romance, check here for I think that this fic does more justice making up of this fic's old concepts:

www. fanfiction

.

net /

s/8722914/1/Advance-Stay-Night


End file.
